My New Life
by Lyra Balagqua
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been stuck in an orphange for 12 years and now at 18 has a chance to starta new life. So when she takes that chance she meets some new people and makes a new better life for her self, but life can be very cruel even at the best of times.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Sakura Haruno is 18 years old who has been through hell. She has been living in an orphanage all her life and refused all those who came and tried to adopt her. Now that she is 18, she decides to start her life over in a new state and a new town, but little does she know a blast from her past comes back to redeem himself.

_Italics=thought_

AN: Sakura might not have her little inside voice to guide here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto, which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Why?<p>

My name is Sakura Haruno , I am 18 years old and have been cooped up in this orphanage for as long as I can remember. I just know that I am able to get out of this place, and possibly start over. I know that once I leave that I will miss all the friends that I had here but I know one thing I won't miss this life.

BEEEEP

BEEEEP

BEEEEP

_It is 7 am, I don't want to get up! Damn alarm clock, when I get out of here you is not coming with me!_

"Alright, alright already, I'm up, just stop your god damn beeping," I yelled at my clock with no matter how many times I hit the damned thing it just refused to shut up.

It's a typical morning for me, yell at the clock, go get some gross breakfast; if you would call it that, then go take a shower and get ready for whatever the day throws at me. But today was different, I had my plane tickets in my hand and I was just about to walk out that door, grab a cab, and head for Salem, Massachusetts when…

"SAKURA! You are not leaving here without saying goodbye to your bestest friend in the world," my obnoxious best friend Ino yelled from the front door. Ever since we were 6 and I had first arrived here she was always there, no matter what went down. If some kid came up to me and made fun of my pink hair or wide forehead, she would stick up for me, even though I barely knew the girl.

"Ino, why would I leave without saying goodbye to you? You my friend have been with me through everything, but today and from now on, I am going to try and be my own body guard for once, go to college, and maybe one day find a nice man," I told her. She is always trying to set me up with some random guy she knows, that I don't. Take for instance when she had taken me out for my 18th birthday, the girl by "quincidence" met like 5 of her guy friends there. So I told her to never try and set me up again because every time she does, it awlays ends up very badly.

"Sakura, when you get off that plane, scratch that, when you get to the airport call me. I want to know where you are living, so that I can write to you and visit when I get the chance. It is going to be boring here without you, and I don't know if I can handle it."

"Trust me, you will be fine and you always have been. There has not been an obstacle you couldn't overcome. Just think of this as a herdal in the final lap of the championship track meet, just look forward, never look back, and never look at your opponent strait in the eyes."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but we have never been apart. This might be my hardest one to date." Ino was the track star at our old high school. Here in Suna, if you wanted to compete you had to be able to handle hard trials and of course what we are known for, the heat. I turned to her, whispered something which made both of us laugh (something about what happened at her last track meet ;)). After that, I turned gave her a great big hug, said my goodbyes to her and all the rest of the residents at the orphanage and took my leave for what might be my greatest adventure.

/(Time elapse to her arriving at the air port)

So here I am at Suna National Airport waiting for the 8 o'clock plane to a place called Konoha. From what I have seen and read about the place it is a great place for a new start and has some the most amazing people and places to live there. So I thought why not, I will to at least give the place a try before I actually judge the place first.

"**ALL PASSENGERS WHO ARE FLYING THE 8 O'CLOCK PLANE TO KONOHA PLEASE APPROACH GATE K107 WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN BOARDING."**

As I heard the loud speaker announce I picked up the carryon bags I had, gathered my tickets and headed for the gate. When I handed the lady my ticket she took and smiled and said that I may go inside. I saw the entrance for the plane; I stopped and I thought.

_This is it Sakura, once you step on to that plane there is no turning back. You have this chance to make new friends and do something with your life. Just breathe close your eyes and take those lasts steps._

And so I did. For the first time in my life I know for a fact that I am not making a mistake that in the end will come back and bite me in the butt one day.

I walked down the aisle of the plane and I was looking for row K seat 7. I saw my row and seat, only thing I wasn't happy about was that I was a middle seat, god only knows with whom I am sitting with. When I got closer, I saw 3 guys; _just my luck. _The one had spiky silver hair, with an eye patch! It looked like he was reading an orange book, the one next to him was way too excited, he wore all orange and black and had obnoxious blonde hair and blue eyes. Then the last guy who just stared out the window was unbelievably gorgeous. He had spiky raven hair, his eyes were like two pieces of onyx and was just perfect in every way.

_Maybe this plane ride won't be so bad with Mr. Gorgeous sitting next to me ._

"Excuses me, can you get up for one second just so I can get to my seat," I asked to two guys in the first two seats the nicest way I could. They reluctantly moved, the book I saw was porn.

_Oh great we have a pervert in our row, and the blonde one won't stop smiling at me, it am officially creaped out._

The blonde one is so weird, I mean has whiskers on his cheeks and is way too preppy for a boy about his age. Then I got to my seat which seemed like forever till I did, and saw that the mystery boy was looking straight at me. He is even more gorgeous up front!

"Hiya! My name in Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be hokage of Konoha one day, believe it!" was all heard to my right from the blonde.

"Hi, my name is Sakura it is nice to meet you."

"Yo, my name is Kakashi and don't mind the idiot next to you, he had sugar before he came," okay he is a cool pervert just as long as he doesn't hit one me.

"Hi, nice to meet you as well Kakashi-san."

"hn," was all that was said from mystery guy.

"Well the others said hi and their names, don't you think it proper to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, my name is Saskue Uchiha, it is a pleasure to meet you Sa-Ku-Ra."

_What the hell! Did he just sound out my name like he was teasing me, and is it really necessary to smirk, you bastard. Okay so the others are nice and don't have to be taught a lesson, where as Mr. Hot and rude does. This is going to be a long plane ride, why is it always me!_

* * *

><p>Hey hope you guys like it, this is my first so please it would be very appreciated if you would review and tell me what could be added or changed. In the next chapter things get more interesting between the newly developed friends.<p> 


	2. Chapter2:Don't judge a book by its cover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto

I wanted to thank those who added my story, and even though I didn't really any reviews but i still want to thank those who did , so I will still continue this story, but please review I would love to hear what the readers have to say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Don't judge a book by its cover<p>

I never realized that a plane ride could be this long even though it is only supposed to take about 3 hours to get there. The whole way there all I heard was the loud mouth next to me, and the pervert next to him talking about women and this porno novel.

_Why do guys have to be so disgusting? Now I really wish that I was not sitting here, they all seem to piss me off even though I barely know them._

For the past three hours I would occasionally look to my left at Sasuke hoping that he would look at me. But sadly for me he did not. So instead I just took a book from my bag and began to read it until I heard for a good half hour trying to ignore it, the blonde one asking questions about my book.

"Hey Sakura, so why are you moving to Konoha? I bet you are trying to run from the police,omg! Kakashi, Sasuke she is an outlaw!"

_Why do guys have to so dumb. How could he think that just because I didn't answer him right away that I could be running from the police! And where in the world did he get that idea?_

Then I realized that I was reading a crime book and I was at the part where the criminal was about to be caught by some local bystander. _Go figure! _

"Naruto! I am not a criminal, and please I would really love if you would not read over my shoulder. The reason on why I came here is my business and mine alone. So if you don't mind to please stay out of my business."

I seemed to have caused a ruckus and had all eyes on me not just from the three men around me but some of the other passengers as well. I turned and looked all around and when I realized I had just yelled to this boy I sunk low in my seat and whispered a low sorry to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that I don't want to tell someone I barely know."

"That's okay, I understand and I shouldn't have assumed something like that, I guess its just the way in am."

He is very honest and yet a very crazy young man, I do hope when this plane lands that we do get to hang out once we leave this plane. It would be shameful if I lose someone so unique, I would love to get to hang with all of them again one day.

"**ATTENTIN ALL PASSENGERS, PLEASE IF YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR SEATS PLASE RETURN TO THEM. WHEN YOU HAVE PLAESE BUCKEL YOU SEATBETLS AND STAY IN YOUR SEATS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT KONOHAGKURE NATIONAL ARIPORT WITH THE NEXT 25 MINUTES, THANK YOU."**

I am so glad that this I going to be over soon, I never did like to fly. I was putting on my seatbelt when I had felt a slight tap on my shoulder, I looked to my right and saw Naruto handing me a piece of paper, I opened it and smiled, it had both his and Kakashi's numbers on it. I was happy with receiving their numbers but I was still hoping for Him to do something. The plane was about to land and this whole time he did nothing but make his random monosyllable word "hn". It is so irritating at times, he is how old and apparently all he knows how to do it say one word, make me blush and has to sound out my name.

"Sakura."

_Omg! Finally took that idiot long enough to even say a word to me this whole time._

"Yes?"

"Here, if you need anything while you are in Konoha give me a call. And words of warning don't ask Naruto or Kakashi for advice, for all they know how to do is flirt with women."

"I will, and thank you."

So maybe it wasn't the worst three hours of my life but it could have gone a little better. But all in all it ended quite well. Maybe in this new place things might just be a lot better for this misfit. Like people say, the grass is always greener on the other side; well in this case it will be no matter what because you don't find very green grass in Suna.

…

Here I am sitting on the sidewalk of a very busy airport waiting for a cab, which I might add I called over an hour ago. I know that it is a busy day but you are being paid money, so come and get me please. In the mean time I look around and admire the beautiful scenery. Never in my whole life did I ever imagine a place that could be so beautiful and smell so sweet. I look around and I see all these people, some small, some tall, some fat, some skinny. There are all kinds of people here, but in my mind I know that they all have something they want hide from, whether it is a person, or a persons. Or in my case, a past that should never have existed in the first place.

In every person there is something that just eats at them, and yet they still somehow find a way to escape from it. I know that they have this refuge but for me, I just don't have that safe haven, but yet I feel like I have; even though I barely know him. When I first laid eyes on him, he just gave me that security that when I am in trouble that he will be there within a heartbeat, and yet I don't think I can trust him with this, I just got here for goodness sake!

_I don't want to admit it, but I feel safe and protected around him. I hate flying but knowing that he was there sitting next to me, I didn't feel like if the plane suddenly crashed no one would be there. But he was there and in a way, still is._

"Sakura, hey is any one in there?" I heard someone calling me, and I looked up to see the devil himself…

"Oh, I am sorry Sasuke, I didn't hear you, I must have spaced off again, my bad."

"That's fine I just wanted to know if you were able to get a ride because I was forced by Kakashi to stay here and make sure you had a ride home."

_I don't know if I should tell him, I mean what if I say that the cab I called never showed up and he offers me a ride home. Wait I don't have a house yet, oh man I am so screwed!_

"Well you see, I called a can almost an hour ago and he never came. And another thing I don't have a house yet so I would have to live at like a hotel or motel till I get a job and get enough money to at least buy or rent an apartment."

"Well I can give a ride, and how about I let you stay at my place for a little while, or as long as you need. In exchange all you have to do, is cook dinner, and clean the house."

_Awwww he is so nice, but why does everything have to come with a catch._

"That is very kind of you, and I agree, but I warn you now, I am not the best cook in the world."

"That is fine with me, I would just like to have some company and it will be a relief to have someone new in the house rather than Naruto coming over every other damn day."

Well my life just seems to be too damn perfect. Somehow I seem to like it but I know deep down that something is going to go wrong, it always does. I just hope that the heavens are going to give me this blessing this year and not take it away from me. I looked to him and I saw him smiling, it was a nice smile, I will admit. He seemed very kind, and I just feel all fuzzy when I look at him. I wonder if he feels the same way.

"Alrighty then, I guess we should start heading for home, I am sure the both of us would like to get unpacked and maybe get to know each other a bit better."

"Yes, if you follow me I will take you to the car and then we can head home, oh and I hope you are not afraid of dogs."

_Dogs! He has dogs, okay now it's bad. Animals and I never did get along very well especially dogs. Cats, why couldn't he have cats._

…

Well the whole way home we talked about why I am here which I inevitably avoiding the subject. Other than that every 10 minutes he would change the radio channel and well it got annoying so the next time he went for it I slapped his hand away, gave him the stink eye, and looked back out the window.

"Okay, we are finally here. Welcome Sakura Haruno to my abode."

"Holy poo! This is not a house it is a mansion, you did not tell me that you were rich! This is amazing I have never in my life seen a house of this magnitude!"

I just stared at the house laid in front of me. It was the most incredible thing I have ever seen. It had rose gardens in the front of the house under the windows, beautiful cherry blossom trees with their flowers in full bloom, just the overall yard work was just beautiful. I moved past him and went around back and saw a huge pool, with a bar by its side, flowers all over the place, from roses, lily's, forget-me-nots, and so many others most of which I cannot even name. I turned to see him behind me, I smiled the biggest smile I could conjure, and he just smiled back. He walked up to me, he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and then a full bloomed cherry blossom flower fell into his hand and placed the flower into my hair. It was the most magical thing ever, I wish this moment never ended.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what in the world do you think you are doing with HER!"

* * *

><p>So here is my second chapter hope your guys liked it, so please read and review. I just had to add the cliffhanger there otherwise I don't think it would have sounded good with that not added.<p>

A/N: Sasuke is OOC a bit, and he might be that way for most of the story.


End file.
